


Dr. Rogers

by MimiWritesHerFandoms



Series: Dr. Rogers and the Klutzy Coffee Shop Owner [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hospital, Doctors & Physicians, F/M, Hospitals, Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:47:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MimiWritesHerFandoms/pseuds/MimiWritesHerFandoms
Summary: You wind up in the hospital with a concussion.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Dr. Rogers and the Klutzy Coffee Shop Owner [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835902
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	Dr. Rogers

You blinked several times, the obnoxiously bright lights blinding you. You tried to sit up but a pain shot through your head, making you groan and drop back to the bed.

“What the hell?” you mumbled. You tried to sit up again, but the room started to spin and you felt like you might vomit.

“Whoa, miss, take it easy,” a soothing male voice said. “You’re in the hospital.”

“I...I’m where?” you asked.

A warm, heavy hand rested on your arm. “The hospital. You were out riding bikes with your friend, hit the curb wrong, fell, and hit your head.”

“Mmm, that’s why it hurts,” you murmured.

“Yep,” the man chuckled. “That’s exactly why it hurts.”

“Who are you?” You opened your eyes just a little to get a look at your doctor. He was tall, muscular, with dark blonde hair and piercing blue eyes. Attractive.

“Dr. Rogers,” he smiled gently. “Nice to meet you.”

“How’d I get here?”

“Your friend, I think her name is Natasha?” he replied quietly. His strong fingers were poking and prodding at your head and neck. “She’s feisty. Threatened to kick my ass if anything happened to you.”

“Yeah, that’s Nat alright,” you grinned. “Sorry about that.”

“Sorry about what?” another male voice said.

The voice belonged to a brunette, also attractive, with grayish-blue eyes, emphasized by the blue scrubs he was wearing. He stopped beside Dr. Rogers, handed him a chart, then handed you a glass of water and a tiny cup with two pills in it.

“For your head,” he mouthed, tapping his temple with one finger. You glanced at his badge. Bucky Barnes, Physicians Assistant.

Dr. Rogers tipped his head toward you. “She’s sorry her friend threatened to kick our asses.”

“Natasha? She’s an interesting one,” Bucky laughed. “She’s raising hell in reception. She is not happy that only immediate family can be back here.”

“Bucky thinks she’s cute,” Dr. Rogers said.

You smiled shyly at your handsome doctor. “Kind of like you think I’m cute?” you murmured. “At least, I think that’s what you said.”

Bucky burst out laughing and even with your pounding head and the room spinning, you noticed that Dr. Rogers turned pink from the neck up.

“How...how do you remember that? You were...you were unconscious,” he stammered.

“Must have stuck in my subconscious,” you shrugged.

“You’re busted, Stevie,” Bucky said, elbowing Dr. Rogers in the ribs. “You might as well confess.” His laughter followed him out of the room.

Dr. Rogers shook his head. “Don’t ever work with your best friend. They’re annoying.”

“I wish I’d run into you a few months ago,” you sighed. “And yes, working with your best friend is annoying.”

“You understand, huh?” he laughed.

“Oh, yes, Dr. Rogers, I do,” you nodded, wincing when it made your head ache. “I love Nat, but running a coffee shop with someone who is in high gear twenty-four seven isn’t easy. I try to keep her away from the caffeine, especially the cold brew and the espresso, but it is not easy. Today was the first time since we opened the shop that both of us were able to get away to do something. And I go and ruin it by crashing my bike and hitting my head.”

“And getting a concussion,” Dr. Rogers smiled. “Look, I’m going to send home with a prescription for a mild pain reliever. You need to rest and take it easy for a couple of days. If at any time you feel nauseous or dizzy or just not right, you come back in. Ask for me.” He scribbled something on the paper on his clipboard, then he handed it to you. “That’s my cell number,” he continued, pointing at the paper. “When you’re feeling better, give me a call. I’d love to try the coffee in your shop. And I’m sure Bucky would like to get to know Nat better if the way he keeps going to the lobby to flirt with her is any indication. You know, if you want.”

A disembodied voice echoed off the walls. “Dr. Rogers, please report to the ICU, Dr. Rogers to the ICU, please.”

“I have to go,” he smiled. “It was nice meeting you. Take care of your head and watch out for those curbs when you’re on your bike.”

“Dr. Rogers,” you called after him.

“Steve,” he said as he turned to look at you. “Call me, Steve.”

“Steve,” you replied. “Thank you.” You held the paper in your hand up and wiggled it a little. “I’ll be seeing you.”


End file.
